


Science Geek

by kei_rin



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_rin/pseuds/kei_rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is a geek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Geek

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Science Geek   
> Part: 1/1   
> Author: Kei_rin (aka Cay)   
> Fandom: Smallville   
> Pairing: Lex/Clark   
> Rating: G   
> Warnings: Future-fic. Clark and Lex are married in this.   
> Summary: Lex is a geek.  
> Disclaimer: Oh if only I owned Smallville. *dreams of that slashy goodness*   
> A/N: Hugs and kisses to actress_krissie for betaing. Thank you! ^_^

It was a rare that Lex and Clark were able to spend the night together like this, spread out on the couch watching the latest superhero movie out of Hollywood. The superhero was so obviously based on Superman that Lex almost felt like suing on Clark's behalf. If it wasn't for the fact that nobody knew his Clark was also Metropolis' favorite superhero he would, too. 

Clark's head was resting in Lex's lap, and Lex carded his fingers through Clark's hair. His attention split between what was going on the screen and what was more important: Clark. As his fingers combed through Clark's soft hair he wonder how, if the rest of Clark's body was invulnerable, was it possible to cut Clark's hair? How could scissors cut his hair but not his body? He knew the simple answer would be that Clark's an alien, but that was like the simple answer to the reason Lex healed so fast being the meteor shower. The real answer was the his white blood cells had mutated a short time after the meteor shower causing his body to accelerate in healing itself. That was why his hair didn't grow back and old scars like the one on his lip didn't disappear but his body didn't show any sign of the numerous times it had been cut, scraped and abused during his earlier twenties and teen years. 

The funny thing in all this was that while Lex wondered about the long answer concerning Clark just about everyday, he could also live with never knowing the answer. 

Lex watched the screen as the on camera hero halted the elevator one floor before it hit rock bottom and he couldn't stop the scoffing laugh that escaped his mouth. 

Clark looked up at the laugh; the question was written on his face that he didn't even have to ask. 

"I'm sorry Clark, but that just isn't possible." 

"And why can't you suspend your disbelief that it is?" Clark asked innocently. 

Lex gave him that look that just screamed 'I can't believe you don't see it! You are not that dense!' 

"Clark, just think about it. The elevator weights 5000 pounds. The two women on screen about 120 each, no matter what they tell the public, the big buff bad guy at least 250 making the total weight 5,490. They fell down 22 floor plus 4 sub-levels, 26 floors in all, at an acceleration of 9.8 meters per second squared. The minimum requirement for me to continue to suspend my disbelief at the whole thing would be for all three of the elevator riders to at least be thrown on the floor of said elevator due to the downward force acting on them, if not knocked out by the force. And don't even get me started on what would happen to them if the elevator did stop on a dime like after such a fall." 

Clark tried very hard not to laugh at the sincerity that Lex had in delivering that lecture, but he couldn't help the bright smile that was plastered on his face. 

"What?" Lex asked "It's barely even high school science I'm using here." 

Clark sat up next to Lex and kissed him. 

"You know the whole world got it wrong." Clark said as if he was making sense, "I didn't marry a business shark. I married a science geek."


End file.
